Reversed Personalities
by razorREO
Summary: What if Raph was Mikey and Mikey was Raph? Raph will realize just how harsh he is, and Mikey will discover how annoying he can be. Will they be stuck like this forever? Most of the time I'd say, no, probably not. But I'm in charge here. You never know how this could end.
1. something weird is going on

**My first turtles fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, it's characters, or anything remotely relative to the turtles. The show rightfully belongs to its creators. **

(Raphael POV)

"Come on, guys! Move your shells!" Leo urgently called as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. Donnie sprinted alongside him, holding the mutagen-tracker tightly in his bulky hands. I was running at the back of the pack where no one could see me roll my eyes at Leo. He can't go five minutes without telling us to be quiet, slow down, hurry up, do this and do that.

"We're getting close!" He reported. I leaped onto an air-cooling unit and cleared Donnie, landing just in front of him. I didn't dare slow down for a second. Behind me I heard Donnie shouting at me.

"Watch it, Raph!"

"Gotta keep up!" I called back. Donnie growled. Then he shrieked like a girl as Mikey flew over his head on a skateboard.

"Cowabunga, Donnie!" I heard Mikey call back. The temperature of Donnie's face increased to somewhere beyond the boiling-point. He chased after us.

"If I didn't have the patience of a saint I'd slap you both silly!" He called.

"Ha! You'd try!" I retorted, looking over my shoulder at Donnie as I was running. I learned the hard way that you've gotta watch where you're going at all times. Otherwise you end up taking a head-first plunge off the edge of the roof and landing with your face mashed against the first landing of a fire-escape, like I did. Mikey cracked up laughing. The dork.

"Ooh! Smooth, Raph." Leo just _had_ to comment, standing like a classic hero-boy with one foot on the edge of the rooftop. Donnie came alongside him so that both of them were peering down at me from overhead. Mikey landed on his feet beside me.

"I should throw both of you off that roof..." I groaned, standing up. I think it was my pride that was banged up, not my face.

"You'll try." Donnie copy-catted my earlier comment. I growled up at them.

"Get down here so I can show you where to get off!" I barked.

"Dude, you climb down the fire escape to get off the roof. I think they know how to do that, bro." Mikey gave his completely bone-headed remark. I smacked his in the back of the skull.

Leo and Donnie climbed down into the alley below us and I followed. Mikey climbed down behind me. Donnie was on to something before I even had both feet on the firm pavement.

"I found it!" He shouted. He raced over to the mutagen canister in the back of the alley, brushing some old newspapers off of it. I caught up to him and immediately knew something was wrong. The gunk in the container was purple, not green.

"Shouldn't that stuff be green?" I brought it up to Donnie.

"Yeah, it should. This is weird...I don't think it's mutagen at all."

I folded my arms over my chest. _You're gonna take it back with us aren't you?_

"I should take this back with us and study it." Donnie said sure enough. I faceplamed. My brothers were so predictable.

"I'm with Donnie." Mikey said as he came up behind me. To my annoyance he used my shoulder for an arm rest.

"That thing is totally cool-looking." He added. I moved out from under him and he staggered forward.

The first thoughts that shot through my brain were: _Clumsy idiot. Some ninja. _Then: _Oh no, he's not gonna plow into Donnie, is he?! Oh no! He just plowed into Donnie and we're all gonna die!_

My mind switched into overdrive. I sprang forward to grab the mutagen as it sailed into the air. Apparently, hero-boy (i.e. Leo) had the same idea. I missed the mutagen just barely and collided in mid-air with Leo. We both went down in a tangled confusion of arms and legs.

The canister came down and landed with a crash in between us. The substance in the canister had changed from liquid to gas. I guess when it reacted with the oxygen...? Anyway, Leo held his breath, and Donnie scrambled to cover his own mouth with both hands. His brown eyes were as big around as two china plates. I didn't know if Mikey was holding his breath or not. I was too busy trying to get untangled from Leo, who currently had his foot somehow stuffed down the back of my shell.

The weird stuff that filled the air in a cloud smelled awful. I coughed. There was a tight choking feeling in my throat. For a second I thought Leo was accidentally crushing my throat (that's how tangled up we were). When I realized he wasn't, that's when I panicked. I was coughing even harder now. The oxygen stopped travelling to my lungs. The dark alley got even darker as my vision gave up on me. The last thing I remember of that is falling on my side to the pavement.

"Raph? You okay, brother?"

Ugh...everything felt numb. I heard Leo talking to me. Even his voice sounded numb to me. I opened my eyes and saw Donnie and Leo both crowded around staring. I moaned and sat up.

"Dude..." I felt inclined to say.

"What happened?"

"Your lungs absorbed some of the kraang chemicals into your system and caused you to lose conciousness by respiratory failure." Donnie told me. None of that made sense.

"Big words, Donnie. Too many big words..." I told him, shaking my head.

"Raph, are you okay? You're acting...different." Leo said to me. I just shrugged, sitting up all the way.

"Bro, chill-ax. I'm okay." I reassured him with a laugh. Leo and Donnie looked at each other. That's when I saw Mikey standing some distance away. His arms were folded over his chest and he was scowling.

"Mikey!" I exclaimed, leaping off of Donnie's examination table to run up to him.

"This...is not normal..." I heard Leo say.

"Mikey, tell me what happened. Come on, dude. Don't leave me hanging!" I begged Mikey, clasping my hands together. Mikey just scoffed and walked away from me.

"You _passed out_." He explained. "Now get away from me. You smell awful."

I inwardly winced. What did Mikey mean by that? I raised an arm and sniffed. I wasn't bad. At least I wasn't as bad as Mikey. I told him so.

"Well at least it's not as bad as you!" I was proud of myself. For extra measure I stuck out my tongue at him. Mikey just rolled his eyes. Donnie turned to Leo.

"I...think we have a problem..." He said. I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy hunting down some pizza. All of that kraang-action made me starved.

**This is rather amusing to me, trying to make Raph act like Mikey, and vise versa. I think this is going to be a fun ride. **


	2. yep, it's definately weird

_Mikey POV_

Raph has been more annoying than usual. I don't know why he gets like this. At the moment he was going around bugging the green off of Donnie, who was working in his lab feverishly on something or other.

I don't really care about what Donnie does in his lab, as long as it _stays_ in his lab. I could hear Raph talking to Donnie, asking him a bunch of dumb questions like:

"What are you making?" or, "What does this do?" and, "Can I touch that?!"

Finally I stuck my head in the door and shouted at the top of my lungs for him to shut up. I saw Raph flinch and his eyes grow dark and watery. At that point I vanished from the doorway, because if there's one thing I hate more than anything in the world it's to take the heat for making someone cry.

_Leo POV_

I was watching a re-run of Space Heroes when Raph ran out of the lab. His head was hanging low and he was sniffing. _That_ caught my notice.

"Hey, Raph!" I called to him. To my shock he stopped. Most nights when I tried to call a depressed and angry Raphael back he would just walk away faster.

"Yeah, Leo?" Raph whimpered. His voice wobbled. I'd never heard that before. It tugged my heart strings a bit.

"C'mere." I told him. Raph didn't hesitate. He came over to me and basically melted into a sagging pile beside me. Instinctively I put an arm around him. Raph didn't even shy away. He didn't give me the anticipated "What the heck, you're such an idiot" look. Instead he looked at the floor.

I just stared in disbelief as tears ran down his mask.

"Leo...why doesn't Mikey like me?" Raph asked me, looking up at me with big green eyes.

"What? No! No, Raph...he doesn't dislike you...that's not true at all. You're his role-model." I tried to explain to a Raph who clearly wasn't himself. He sniffed again. I saw his lower lip shudder. Then came more tears.

"Raph, ...Raph! You're gonna soak your mask. Calm down." I tried. Raph started hiccuping. I patted him on the shell.

"I'll talk to him." I told Raph. Raph only hiccuped some more. I got up and, instead of going off to find Mikey and chew him out, I decided to make a direct assault on the real root of the problem.

"It's weird, Donnie." I stated as I came into the lab. Donnie gave me the 'I know...' look from under his safety goggles.

"I've been analyzing the chemicals found in both of their DNA samples. Apparently...and this is kind of hard for me to put plainly, their personalities have been traded." Donnie explained to me.

The light-bulb flickered on in my head and suddenly it all made sense.

"So, Raph is Mikey, and Mikey is Raph."

"Theoretically." Donnie put in. He checked his notes while I twirled the end of my bandanna around my finger, thinking.

"So...have you worked out a way to turn them back?"

"Well...no. Gee, it's not like I'm dressed up like a bearded wizard, going around magically making things happen, am I?!" Donnie snapped. It was just like him to snap when he was trying to think.

_Mikey POV_

I came out of the bedroom and found myself alone...except for Raph being there. He was sitting on the beanbag chair staring at the floor like a lost puppy. I instantly felt a little guilty. It wasn't Raph's fault he was so annoying, was it?

I came up to him and sat down beside him a few feet away. Raph looked at me. I saw a mixture of hope and hurt in his eyes.

"How ya doing, Raph?" I asked. Raph shrugged. I punched him lightly in the arm, trying to let on that I wasn't trying to hurt him. Guess that wasn't the best way to get my point across though.

Raph grabbed his arm where I'd punched him, like it hurt, and scooted away. He looked at me like I was some sort of monster.

"Come on, Raph. I didn't mean to...you know...you just get annoying sometimes." I tried to explain. Raph scowled.

"Then why don't Leo and Donnie shout at me? I only annoy you! Why don't you like me?" He blurted all at once. I blinked, staring cross-eyed at Raph who was now right up in my face glaring at me.

"I don't know!" I replied, mashing a hand against his cheek and pushing him out of my hoola-hoop of space. Raph just glared at me.

"You _do_ drive me crazy, Raph, but I don't hate you." I managed to reply. Raph raised a brow. His lower lip was prominent even more as he scowled. I almost smiled at how naive he could be sometimes.

I heard footsteps and I turned to see Leo and Donnie coming out of the lab towards us. I knew it. They were coming to chew me out. I rose up and stopped them before they could get a word out.

"Okay, before you start playing judge and jury, I didn't mean to blow up at him." I said. Leo and Donnie just looked at each other and nodded.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

_Raph POV_

Donnie and Leo nodded and I knew they had been talking. I don't know what they could have been talking _about_ though. The way Donnie was acting bothered me though. He had that 'I'm gonna run some tests' look on his face, and I told him so.

Donnie just laughed a little. That didn't help at _all_. I looked at Leo as if to silently plead: Don't let him test on me. Leo didn't look down. He was looking the other way. I shuddered as Donnie opened the briefcase he'd brought out.

It was one of those shiny gray ones with the cool locks on the sides that I always liked to snatch from him while riding my skateboard. I never opened them no matter how much I wanted to, and I always brought them back later.

Donnie flipped the locks and opened it up.

"Now, we all know that Raphael is scared of cockroaches." He said.

What was he talking about? I so wasn't!

Without warning, Donnie pulled a cockroach out of the briefcase, a live one, and tossed it at Mikey. Mikey screamed like a schoolgirl and leaped onto Leo for safety. I just watched as the bug crawled across the floor to my foot. Then I picked it up and held it for Donnie to take it.

Leo had this convinced look on his face after he'd pried Mikey off of his head. I wondered...convinced of what?

"And we all know Mikey has an obsession with pizza..." Donnie was saying. He pulled out a jelly bean and maple syrup, three-day old pizza. My mouth watered. That was my all-time fav.

To my horror Donnie dipped the slice into a container of acid. I watched, lucidly as the slice was slowly destroyed. My heart gripped and a cold sweat prickled on my face.

"Monster!" I screamed, throwing myself headlong at Donnie. Leo grabbed my arms from behind and held me back. Donnie turned around and I took a swing at him and missed.

"Well that proves my theory. These two have been switched." I heard him say.

**So...I wanted to give Raphie hiccups just to make his fangirls giggle. lol I have a feeling it worked. Couldn't wait to get this chapter up. **


	3. and things just got crazier

_Donnie POV_

Sleep. I need sleep.

My body was screaming at me to go lie down, but I ignored it. I can stay up all night on this if I have to. This antidote had to be perfect. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

For example, earlier we had to hold Mikey back because Raph had been pranking him by pounding on his bedroom door and hiding. Mikey looked willing to kill anybody. I've never seen him like that.

And to add to it, Raph's gotten this spontaneous obsession with skateboarding and pop music. That's _so_ not like him.

I think the shock to my mind is doing me in.

It was three in the morning when Raph popped into the lab and said hi. It was totally casual but it scared me half to death.

"Raph! What are you doing up?"

"I needed to use the bathroom." He replied simply.

"Why are _you_ still up?" He tried to peek over my shoulder.

"Because I'm very busy. Please, go back to bed." I urged.

"Cool! It glows...can I touch it?" Raph asked, reaching out to handle it without waiting for my answer.

"No!" I snatched his wrist in my thumb and index finger.

"Just go back to bed!" I snapped. I saw him shrink away like he wanted to suck himself into his shell.

"Hey, if you wait patiently for just one minute, I'll walk you back." I offered. I assumed if Raph had Mikey's personality, he'd call that a deal. Raph grinned and I realized for the first time in my life that he had dimples. I'd never noticed, probably because he never smiled that big for me to have seen it.

He went over to the wall and sat down, watching me from a distance. I gave him a glance, smiling before returning to my work. I was almost going to miss this Raphael when the two got turned back, -if they ever did.

_Mikey POV_

Some idiot banging pans around in the kitchen woke me up. I sat up in bed, scowling. I never liked being pulled out of a deep sleep, but then again, who does? I groped around the room like a zombie, putting my mask on and kicking junk out of the floor. This place was a mess.

I suddenly felt like the style of my room was way too hippie/ skaterboy for my taste. On top of that...when did I start wearing...those...? I quickly hid a pair of tighty-whities under the bed and walked out. Things had seriously gotten weird for me over the past 24 hrs.

I blamed puberty and without another thought on it, I left the hallway and made a beeline for the kitchen. I was gonna wring the neck of the guy who woke me up. As I came into the kitchen I saw Raph standing there frying eggs.

I groaned. Nobody ever made them scrambled, the way I liked. I let Raph know I was annoyed at him by giving him my trademark scowl-and-growl. Raph just grinned at me, annoying me even worse.

"Mornin Little Brother!" He exclaimed, flipping the egg in the frying pan. I listened to it sizzle in the grease, or maybe that was the steam billowing out of my ears. Nobody raises their voice this early in the morning and gets away with it.

"Shut up, loud mouth." I grouched. Raph's perky little smile vanished. For some reason I wasn't satisfied. Figures how nothing ever makes life easier on me. All it wants to do is be difficult.

Raph looked back at me with those annoying hurting eyes. I growled.

"Stop that!"

Now the eyes filled with fear. That did it. I was tired of this. All at once I stood up, throwing the stool back and charging at Raph. I ignored Raph's cry of surprise as I swatted the hot frying pan. My only intent was to knock it into the floor.

It'd serve him right for making them anything other than scrambled. Instead the steaming grease flew from the pan as it went past Raph. The scalding hot grease splashed all over Raph's arm.

He screamed in pain, gripping his arm and doubling over. I stared in surprise as he slumped down against the cabinets. As tears started streaming down his face I felt guilty.

Then Leo and Donnie ran in and immediately my own defense seemed more important.

"Mikey?! What did you do to him?" Leo screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident...sort of..."

Donnie rushed over to Raph and examined his arm. When he looked back up at Leo his face was dark and there was a look in his eye that I swear, I've never seen before.

"Get some ice! Hurry!" He snapped so fast that I almost missed it. Me and Leo both bolted to the freezer, but Leo shouldered me away.

"Oh no you don't! You've done enough!" Leo told me. He threw open the freezer door and the ice cream cat gave him some pre-prepared ice in a plastic bag wrapped up in a...hand-knitted towel? I guess that cat had plenty of time on his...paws...whatever.

Leo ran back with the ice and handed it off to Donnie. Donnie placed it on Raph's arm.

"There. That should help. It's a third degree burn...it's pretty bad." Donnie stated.

"Good thing we got here when we did." Leo added. Then he turned and glared at me. I cowered back against the freezer, not wanting to be a part of this anymore.

"Guys, I...uh...I don't know what to say." I told them.

"Then _don't_!" Both of them snapped at the same time.

Raph looked up at me and I caught him staring. For two seconds we stared. His green eyes were watery, shimmer-y, scared. Mine, I guess, were cold, kind of menacing. Then Raph said:

"You're a monster..."

And I knew he was right.

**So...review and fav blah blah blah...**


	4. and even crazier still

_Leo POV_

Raph knocked outside my bedroom door later that day. I let him in, mostly because I was worried that he might need something. He walked in, looking like he wanted to talk to me. His left arm was wrapped in gauze bandages.

"Something wrong, Raph?" I asked him. Raph nodded and sat down on my bed.

"Don't lie to me, bro. I gotta ask you something. It's kinda a big deal." He told me.

"Sure." I replied, half-expecting it to be something about pizza.

"Do we have a mom?"

I blinked a few times at that question.

"Uh...not that I know of..." I gave my best answer.

"Wish we did..." Raph admitted. I raised my head to see him looking at the floor.

"Why?" I asked. Wasn't Master Splinter enough?

"Cause...sometimes I just do...I mean, she'd know why Mikey is so mean all the time." Raph told me.

"How do you know?" I sat down on my bed beside him.

"Cause Moms know that kinda stuff...like, when your pizza's too hot to handle, or when you're little brother's a..."

"A...?"

"A jerk..."

"Oh..."

I looked at Raph. For once I could read all of his emotions. He was wide open. I saw fear, something playful, and a bit of loneliness. That was Michelangelo alright. And whenever I saw Mikey now, he was hostile, brooding, grumpy...so not like Mikey.

Raph met my gaze and blinked.

"What are you staring at? I got somethin on my nose, don't I?" He asked. I laughed.

"You don't _have_ a nose, Raph." I replied. Raph laughed. It was weird. I rarely ever heard that, honest, pure-hearted laughter. Not the scornful chuckle at somebody's expense. I smiled.

Seriously, when Raph changed back, it was gonna take some getting used to. This Raphael was a breath of fresh air. Then my refreshed bubble exploded as Mikey trudged into the room looking more hateful than ever.

Raph ducked behind me a little. I put a hand on his knee to reassure him that he'd be safe. From the way he was shaking I could tell it wasn't working.

"What is it, Mikey?" I asked in a way that sounded like, 'Get what you want or beat it'.

"Donnie told me to call you guys to his lab." He replied. With that he stormed out.

I looked at Raph, who calmed down immediately after Mikey left.

"I guess I should go." I said to him. He followed me out. That was fine by me. I didn't want him getting hurt again.

_Raph POV_

I followed Leo out of the room, right on his heels. No way did I wanna get hurt again. My arm still stung from earlier. I don't have a clue what gets into Mikey sometimes. As we came into the lab Mikey was standing there, leaning up against the wall looking like somebody had stepped in his pizza.

Leo went up to Donnie and they started talking. I decided to talk to Mikey. The second Mikey saw me though, I got this weird feeling that this was totally a no-go. His eyes slanted and his lip twisted into a scowl.

"Dude! What's with the face, Mikey?" I asked him.

"Go away, Raph..." Mikey muttered.

"Bro, I just wanna hang out..." I admitted. All he ever did was shove me away. I was getting tired of it.

"Well, I _don't_. So, get lost." Mikey snapped. He looked so mad, I just wanted to hide somewhere. I started to say something to him, something that would cut him down to size, when Donnie cut _me off_.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!"

Mikey's eyes rolled and mine grew wide. If Donnie dunked pizza in acid again, I was gonna tie his bandanna around his neck and use it to choke him. Thankfully Donnie wasn't holding any pizza. There wasn't any acid in sight.

Just a syringe and a center-fudge...or whatever Donnie calls that thing. It's totally a center-fudge. Then Donnie picked up the syringe and looked at me. I shuddered. It was a needle. He was gonna test on me! I knew it!

I fled the room screaming.

_Leo POV_

I shook my head in disdain, my palm covering my face. I had a feeling Raph was going to split when he saw that syringe. I just didn't think to bring it up. Mikey stayed put, thank goodness. He just watched as Donnie injected the concoction into his arm. Then he walked away without saying anything. Donnie turned to me and raised a brow.

"Guess we've gotta get Raph and drag him back in here." He told me.

"Yeah, but first explain to me how this is going to help?" I replied. Science wasn't one my strong points.

"If I'm correct, it should transfer both of their original personalities back to the rightful host." Donnie explained. I gave him a blank stare, then a nod. Without another word we headed off to find runaway Raphael.

**This Raphie is so cute! *ahem* So, do what you want: Feel free to review or favorite/follow. ect Sorry that it was short :(**


	5. will it ever stop?

_Mikey POV_

My arm stung a little, but it was nothing to run screaming out of the room over. Raph was such a cry-baby. I slapped an orange band-aid on my arm and walked into the tv-room. Nobody was there, thank goodness.

I plopped down on the bean-bag chair, hearing a weird crunch. What the shell? I reached underneath the bean bag chair and pulled out a bag of nacho chips. Raph must have left them there...no...he didn't. For some reason my memory was telling me _I_ did.

Why me? I wouldn't do something like that. I shrugged it off. It didn't matter. Most of the chips were pretty much in tact. I turned on the tv and settled into watching Super Robo Mecca Force. It still annoys me that their mouths don't match what they're saying, but a show _this_ cool, it doesn't really matter.

While I was watching, Leo and Donnie were going around calling for Raph like he was some lost puppy. Then Donnie called me to help. Annoyed, I turned off the tv and trudged over to look for him.

Donnie and Leo were calling him like they were trying not to draw attention to themselves. I had a different approach in mind.

"RAPH! COME OUT YOU LITTLE DORK!" I screamed. My voice echoed. I grinned. That was kinda fun.

Donnie and Leo glared at me.

_Donnie POV_

Me and Leo looked back, giving Mikey the most heated glare we could.

"Guess it hasn't taken effect yet." I told Leo, seeing the confusion flash across Mikey's freckled face. Mikey didn't ask questions. We continued our search. A tap on my shoulder made me look at Leo, who pointed up at the circular staircase above our heads. Sure enough, Raph was there, peeking over the edge. He ducked back when we looked up.

Mikey charged in between us before I could do anything. He vaulted onto the platform above us.

"Come on, Raph. If you come quietly, this will all be over before you know it." He said, dragging Raph down from the platform. Raph struggled and grabbed onto the edge for dear life.

"No! Don't let him test on me! Don't! Let go of me!" He screamed. I could see the sweat on his face from where I was standing. Raph's green eyes were wide. I saw him reach for a Sai and chuck it at Mikey. Mikey ducked as it flew just a near-miss of impaling through his eye.

As soon as Mikey's guard as down, Raph kicked him and scrambled back onto the ledge. I groaned; we were right back where we started!

_Mikey POV_

It was obvious Raph was _not_ coming down without a fight. Fine by me! I pulled out my kusarigama and gave it a twirl to warn him that this meant war. Leo put out a hand and stopped me. I growled.

"Leo, what are you _doing_?!" I screamed, feeling a vein bulge on my forehead. Leo's grip on my arm was unbelievable.

"Don't hurt him! We'll get him down from there. _You _sit this one _out_." He told me. I snarled a second time, just to make it obvious that I was willing to knock Leo stupid at any given second. Donnie gave me a 'look' and jumped onto the platform.

"Come on Raph. This won't hurt you...I promise." Donnie was saying.

"You're lying! You're all lying!" I heard Raph whine. I rolled my eyes.

"Raph, come down here!" I called.

"No!"

"Raphael, if you don't get your shell down here now, I'll dunk your precious pizza in acid!" I warned. That did it. There was a long pause. Then I saw a red mask overhead and Raph dropped to the floor.

"Wow. That worked." Donnie stated. I raised my shoulders.

"Course it did."

_Raph POV_

I stood still as Donnie poked the needle into my arm. He slapped the place he'd stabbed and I yelped. When I looked down I realized he'd only done that to put a shiny red band-aid over it cause it was bleeding like crazy.

"There. You two should turn back to normal in..." Donnie looked at the clock.

"Forty-five minutes..."

"And if this stuff doesn't work?" Leo was asking.

"They'll be stuck like this forever." Donnie answered. I shuddered. Stuck like what?

"What do you mean, bro? What's wrong with us?" I asked.

"I...can't explain that to you right now, you...wouldn't understand." Donnie said. I looked at Mikey. His freckled face was scowling. I was totally confused. Suddenly we heard somebody panting and April charged into the lair.

"Yo, chillax, April!" I said smoothly.

"April, are you okay? What's the matter?" Donnie asked. Suddenly he was all...huggy and weird.

"Guys! The Kraang tried to take Casey hostage!" April told us.

"Did he get away? Dude! They didn't hurt my bro did they?" I asked. Casey was my buddy. Nobody hurt Casey. I breathed a sigh of relief when Hockey-pro came into veiw.

"Yo! Casey my man!" I greeted him, grabbing him in a head-lock and giving him a noogie. Casey looked at me weird. He broke free and fixed his crooked hockey mask.

"What's with Raph?" He asked. I blinked. Me? What was with_ him_?! I made sure he knew what I thought of that.

"Me?! What's with you? What am I just 'not-your-friend' all of a sudden? What's the problem-o dude?"

"You are. What happened, Raph? You've gone all surfer-dude on me!"

"What...n-no...I've always been this way."

"Yeah! What the heck, Casey? Raph's the same guy he was the last time you saw him. What's the deal?" Mikey put in. Casey blinked.

"That sounds like Raphael. What happened you guys, you switch or somethin?" He asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened, no thanks to the Kraang." Leo answered him while I glared at him. I was so confused it wasn't even funny. All of a sudden everybody thought I was different.

"So, Casey isn't the only guy the Kraang have been after." April said, standing beside me, I think, to get away from Donnie. I saw Donnie's face turn a shade greener as he gave me a look.

I just shrugged and scooted over to Casey, catching a side-ways glance from April. Casey moved away from me and put an arm around April. Suddenly everything got really hostile.

**So, did it work? Will they change back? Will Casey be captured by the alien race? Will April and Donnie have a knock-down, drag-out fight? Heheh, maybe...**

**Review, fav, follow, ect. Give advice.**


	6. twisting into a knot

_Mikey POV_

I threw a look at Raph. His eyes were wide and turning from Casey to April to Donnie and over again to Casey.

"Hey, dudes..." He started to say. I cut him off before he said anything stupid.

"Gee! Cool of you guys to drop by, why don't you go hang out in the dojo? April, Donnie. Casey, Raph. There! No problem, right? Right?" I blinked at the faces staring at me, a sort of twisted scowl on my face. They blinked and scowled back. I forced a laugh and backed away.

Meh, if worst came to worst I'd just intervene with some kusarigama action. Not that I planned on it going very far. Donnie was glaring at Casey, who was grinning like 'Eat your heart out'. And tucked up under his arm was April, looking confused. It wouldn't last long even if they _did_ fight. Casey could ace Donnie's shell with his eyes closed.

After a short session of looks and glares Donnie shoved past Casey and vanished into his lab, -or at least he tried. Casey grabbed the top of his shell and pulled him back.

"You got a problem, turtle?" He sneered at him.

"Hey, whoa! Nobody handles my brother like that!" I shouted. Sure, Donnie was a pain in the shell, but I wasn't about to let Casey pummel him. I stepped in between them and shot Casey a look.

"Why don't you back off?!" I snapped, pushing him in the chest. Casey moved April to a safe distance. Apparently he had a problem with being shoved around.

"Why don't _you_ back off?" He snapped. What a retort. I bet he really thought that one through. Whatever. I wasn't gonna back off. Suddenly Raph got in between _us_ and pulled out both of his sais.

"Dudes! We can sort this out, yo. No need to freak. Peace out." Raph was saying, making a nervous peace sign with his hand. I pushed his hand down with a loud smack and nudged him behind me.

"Forget that. You got a beef with me, let's settle it. _Now_."

_Leo POV_

Mikey and Casey stood-off against each other. Casey raised his fists and Mikey grabbed his kusarigama. Casey struck Mikey with a blow across the face, dislocating his orange mask. From that point the sludge hit the fan.

Mikey screamed bloody murder and swung his kusarigama. It wound tightly around Casey's arm, the curved blade cutting through his sleeve. I saw blood. Casey ignored it and used his other good arm to strike a blow on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey's arm was thrust back. I heard a crack and saw the white of Mikey's teeth as he winced.

There was rage on Mikey's face now. He dove at Casey swinging a roundhouse kick to his ribs and another blow, an axe kick to his forehead. Casey took the first blow, but ducked under the second. The instant he was on the floor and swung his leg around to knock Mikey off his feet.

Mikey jumped to avoid it and grabbed the leg and gave it a twist. Casey cried out as he tumbled over the floor. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed a hockey stick, swinging it to club Mikey perfectly in the side of the head. Mikey staggered, a hand grasping his head.

Again, I saw blood. Casey was on his feet again, panting like an express train. Mikey lowered his hand and swung his kusarigama.

"Guys! Stop it! You're gonna kill each other!" April yelped. Personally, I was on her side.

"Yeah, Mikey. This is _my_ fight. I'll handle it!" Donnie put in, stepped up beside April. Mikey ignored them, lunging at Casey. I saw him swing his nunchucks. Casey punched him twice, and Mikey kicked back. Casey grabbed the leg in mid-air and flipped Mikey backwards, kicking him brutally in the neck.

I heard my little brother gasp and I saw him drop limply to the floor, a hand grasping his throat. That was more than I could take. As Casey stepped over to Mikey and pulled out both of my katanas and barred his path.

"That's enough Casey."

_Raph POV_

I didn't know any science-y stuff, but I knew that being kicked in the throat meant you could maybe die. I didn't want my bro to die. I darted over to him and put a hand on his shell. He glared up at me, a hand still holding his throat.

I gasped. He looked ready to faint.

"Hang in there, bro. Donnie'll make it better." I looked to Donnie. He didn't look sure.

"Right, bro?"

Donnie's eyes were arched in the way they do when he's scared. I felt something well up in my throat. No, no this wasn't real. I couldn't lose my brother! I couldn't! Something stung my eyes and a warm tear ran down my face.

"Please don't die!" I begged, holding Mikey tight. Mikey pushed me away and sat up, wincing.

"I'm not gonna die, you idiot." He said. I gasped, smiling. He was okay!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"You're the best, little bro!"

Mikey just sighed irritably.

"Let me go..." He muttered. I let go of him and he stood up.

"Rematch." He told Casey. Was he crazy?! Donnie needed to get in the way of this _now_ before somebody actually killed somebody else.

_Donnie POV_

This was going too far. Casey drove me crazy and I didn't like him much, but he was our friend and ally. Mikey was already hurt. No way was I letting another one of us get hurt. I'd take every blow if I had to. I boldly grasped my naginata and stepped in front of Mikey.

"You mess with my brothers, you mess with me." I growled.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. Okay? Just chill!" Casey snapped. I was about to back off when the ground shook and dust sifted from the celing.

"What was that?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Dude! It's _wormquake_ all over again! No one is safe!" Raph was screaming as he tried to hide underneath the beanbag chair.

"No one is safe!" I heard his muffled cry. Mikey shook his head, walking up to him.

"Raph, you're a wimpy little girl! Get out from under there!" He said, grabbing Raph by the bottom of his shell and dragging him out.

"Hey, I wasn't hiding! I was just...uh...looking for weapons..." Raph explained. I facepalmed. The lair shook again. A deep rumble echoed down the tunnels.

"I _know_ what's behind this!" Raph snapped his finger.

"The _Kraang_?" I suggested obviously.

"I was gonna say it was an earth-fart, but you may be right too." Raph replied.

"Turtles, we have a mission. Let's move." An action-hungry Leo told us. I held him back.

"Wait! Let's do some recon first. _Then_ we'll move." I explained.

"Fair enough. Ninja stealth, stay low, and follow me." Leo agreed. I turned to April. I wanted to take her hands and tell her to stay safe. Then I envisioned us kissing and me winking at Casey. _Eat your heart out..._

"Hey, Donnie. You'd better go. They're leaving..." April pulled me back to earth.

"Me? Who? Oh, me! Right!" I was a tongue-tied mess. Suddenly I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She shied away and Casey gave me the coldest glare. I fled, following my brothers.

I hoped the medicine would work on Raph and Mikey, and maybe things would sort themselves out.

**Whew! Hope this wasn't too confusing. I suck at fight scenes. Anyway, review, fav, whatever. Thanks to those who haven't given up on this story! Thanks for the support. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
